Sodor Stories: Safety and Fear
by MattGoldFF
Summary: Somehow through his younger brother's pain, Henry has managed to stay headstrong. His now nearly year long girlfriend Belle has been helping them tackle through their torment. Now that things are clearing up, what will happen between the couple? Find out as you read. [Humanized Henry x Belle Story]
1. Chapter 1: Dinner

**Hey Guys, This story runs concurrent with some of my other stories. Everything other than "SODOR" Is connected to this. If you haven't read the my previous fanfiction's a while ago, then I recommend you read the short summary at the start of "Brain and Brawn". While I try to explain everything in the story I do miss out some parts. So therefore you should give that a quick read before going into this.**

 **Either Way, Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dinner**

 _ **Note: This takes place on the same day as:**_ _ **Brains and Brawn Chap 2**_ _ **AND**_ _ **Love Without Borders Chap 1**_

 _A lot had happened to The Staniers in the last year. Henry's younger brother Percy had gone through an awful year. Dumped by his teacher after he was in fear of getting arrested for it. Percy didn't cope to well that this for a while, and Henry worried every single day. He was a worrier at heart, but there was someone who was always there for him. Belle. She had been there for him ever since they met at Gordon's work party. She had become a big sister figure for Percy, and had helped both of the brothers through their tough time._

"What's Wrong Henry?"

"Huh?" henry said snapping out of his thoughts.

"You were making fruit salad and you just froze." Belle said giggling. They heard someone knock at the door. They had been expecting guests. They were hosting dinner with Edward and James.

"Hello Edward, Where's James?" Henry said concerned.

"He's at home, he'll be here a tad later. He has to cook dessert remember." Edward explained before Henry's panic set in properly. He turned to the woman and extended a hand. "Hello, I'm Edward." He greeted, in his usual gentlemanly way.

"Hey Edward, I'm Belle." She said moving Henry out of the way so Edward could come inside. They came in and sat down in their living room.

"Where's Percy?"

"He'll be here soon, he went home with Thomas for a while."

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couches. They began to discuss everything. From how edward met james, to whether they fold or scrunch toilet paper.

The three continued to talk before they heard someone open the front door with keys .

They greeted they with a unanimous "Heyyy!".

"What'd you bring James?" Belle asked intrigued.

"Coffee cake!" James said proudly. Edward facepalmed.

"What? I thought you liked my coffee cake."

"I do James." Edward sighed.

"Then what's wrong?"

"You brought coffee cake to a dinner party?"

"Yea, What's wrong with that?"

By this point everyone had caught on except James.

"What?!"

"No-one is going to get any sleep with all that caffeine."

It hit james like a train of trucks.

"Oh…"

Belle and Percy began to laugh.

"Don't worry James," she said. "We'll eat it up. It'll be good."

Edward stood up and playfully held James by the ear.

"You are just so silly sometimes James."

After they had eaten their meal Edward, Percy and Henry went out the front to talk to themselves. At this time Henry had had a few beers and had become irritated. He was pulling his disgusted face. Edward laughed.

"Wow, i haven't seen grumpy Henry for a while."

"He's Usually worrying too much to surface." Henry said sarcastically, talking in the third person. "You shouldn't laugh-"

Henry was interrupted by an owl. But he tried to continue.

"You shouldn't laugh at me Edward. It's rude to-" Again the owl cut him off. Edward began to laugh again, so hard he started to cry a bit.

"What's anyone supposed to do with all these owls hooting?" Henry spitted. He began to mockingly hoot at the owls pulling funny faces as he did it. Percy grabbed his stomach as he was laughing too much.

"I'd be careful henry, You know that when an owl hoots the mist rolls in, and when the mist's about there's a ghost about too."

"Oh not this again Edward… It turned out untrue last time."

Edward just chuckled before grabbing his things to leave. "I should grab James and go. I've got school tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Edward!" Percy said still giggling at henry's owl impersonation.

When Everyone had gone, Percy and Belle had to bed. Henry wasn't far off either. He walked upstairs to his bedroom and walked in. He looked over to the window to see something that would make him turn pale. A ghost.

"OOoooOOHHhh… edWarD WAs RigHT! GhoSts ArE ABOut HenRy!" The ghost said moving it's shetty hands around.

Henry Screamed at the top of his lungs before the ghost started to laugh. The laugh was very familiar. Before long the ghost threw of the bed sheet. It was only Belle. She was dying of laughing.

"Oh you screamed good."

"That's not funny!" Henry said. Belle got up and walked to two feet from his face.

"Sure it isn't..." She whispered mockingly, Before giving him a long gentle kiss. When she pulled away, henry looked as though he might faint.

"Maybe we should go to bed." She suggested trying to contain her laugher.

"That.. sounds.. great." Henry said before belly flopping onto the bed.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, Hope you enjoyed it. Cant wait to see where this one goes. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Higher Class

**Chapter 2: Higher Class**

 _ **Hey Guys, This story takes places at the same time as Even Pride Chapter 1. Check it out to see Gordon's Side of the story.**_

Henry sat on his deck drinking a warm mug of coffee. He loved every part of nature. The trees, flowers and warm sun, all shone in his point of view. Before he could fully grasp the marvel infront of him, an expensive car pulled into his driveway. Out stepped a man in a Green dress shirt, and he had his hair styled into a point at the top. His face was familiar. Eventually Henry worked out who is was.

"It's been a long time." The man said as he walked up the driveway.

"That it has Scott. What brings you out this way?"

"I need a favor."

"Sure, what can i do?" Henry asked concerned.

"I assume you're going to the Dinner with your partner, so I wanted to know if you could invite my brother."

"We would, but I'm the plus one."

"He's down under my name, But you of all people know, if I invite him he won't come."

Henry knew as much, but Henry thought of the look on Gordon's face after he'd have figured it out. And that wasn't one he wanted to miss.

"Yea sure, I'll call him now."  
"Thank you Henry, I'm sure I'll see you tonight." Scott said before jumping back in his car and driving off.

Henry pulled out his phone and dialed Gordon.

He responded with a tired, "Yes Henry?"

"Hey Gordon, I'm going to this really fancy party tonight, and they wanted you to come too."

"You, Inviting me to a fancy party, Isn't it the other way around."

"Usually. Get dressed up by 5:00, I'll pick you up."

Rather than replying Gordon hung up the phone. Henry chuckled to himself before heading inside.

Henry threw on his tartan green suit and put on his white tie. He was struggling to tie it as he looked at himself in the mirror. He felt two gentle hands reach over his shoulders and tie his tie for him.

He looked in the mirror to see Belle behind him, smiling cutely. It warmed his heart. Her tight but shiny blue dress was intense. It kept everything covered but it was maybe a little too much for henry to cope. He began to blush. "You look gorgeous Belle."  
"Aww Thanks Henry." She said as she shid the knot on his tie up. "You're looking pretty stylish yourself." They left the house waving Percy goodbye, and they jumped into the limousine that had come to pick them up.

"Hello you two!" The driver said as they entered.

"Afternoon."

"Alright, are we off to pick up this friend of yours?"  
"Yea, but you can't say anything to him until we get there. We gotta creep him out a bit." Belle Laughed.

The Driver laughed.

"Got it. This sounds great."

When they got to his house Gordon jumped in the limo.

"What's going on?" He asked, a sour look on his face.

"You'll see. It'll be fun." Belle chuckled.

"It's your kind of thing." Henry said.

Gordon continued to ponder what was happening. They talked about life in the limousine ass they travelled across sodor.

Eventually the limo driver opened the window between them.

"Alright you lot, this is your stop. Look your best."

As they stepped out of the limo, there was a long red carpet with loads of people and news anchors all screaming to anyone walking down the strip. Instinctively Gordon threw on a smile and played his part. Henry palmed him a sharpie as he took Belle's arm and walked down the red carpet. Before Gordon could ask what was happening, they were gone.

They walked down the strip and stopped every now and again for any reporter that called their names. One young lady stopped them, and they talked to her.

"Hey thanks for stopping by!" She said excitedly.

"Always a pleasure," Belle said smiling.

"Over the past year you've rescued over 30 people single handedly from fires, is there anything you would want to say to those people now?"

Belle thought for a bit before answering. "If you feel you owe a debt to me, you don't. If most people were as lucky as i am they would do the same thing for someone else, whether they think so or not."

"Great. Oh and Henry, We hear you're running a bar with a Gresley?"

"Ha yea, I'm co-running 'The Railyard' in Ffarquar with Gordon. It's been a passion project for us, and were excited to bring in to reality."

"Awesome, thank you both for your time." she said letting them go.

"You're welcome." They said in unison before continuing down the aisle."

"I thought you hated these kind of things." Belle said. As they continued walking.

"I do, Im just acting tough."  
"Well it's working." Belle said seductively before walking into the main building. Henry stood agape for a bit before following her into the large room.

The room was full of people from different all different professions.

When henry finally caught up with Belle, Scott came up to them.

"So, How'd it go?" Belle Chuckled.

"Pretty good, He was more confused that grumpy. Thank you for getting him here."

"Anytime Scott, Stay in touch this time."

"I will, now if you'll excuse me, there are some women i'd like to talk to." He said, before disappearing into the crowd.

"They're more similar than Gordon lets on."

"Yea It's true. Scott's only a few years older."

"You aren't hiding any siblings from me are you?"

"No. It's just me and Percy. That's a silly question." Henry said, Trying to stay calm at the stupid question.

"Oh no has grumpy Henry had too much champagne?" Belle Mocked before dragging him through the party. It was going to be one long night.


	3. Chapter 3: Sudden Guest and Sudden News

It was a normal thursday Morning. Henry and Belle both had the day off, so they liked to relax. They had a nice home, the front yard wasn't large, but the backyard sprawled back into a small forrest. Henry would go out there early in the morning just to enjoy his day off. Belle came out to see him.

"Morning Henry."

"Oh hey," he said. "I was hoping my bird friends would come again today, but they seem to still be asleep."

She smiled. "Hey, I'm not pushing, but have you thought about the wedding.

"All I know is it's going to be small so I don't faint."

"That makes sense." She said. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Proposing to me, I didn't think you'd be able to gather the strength."

"I don't know whether to be greatful or hurt." He laughed. He smiled to show he wasn't actually hurt. They both laughed it off a bit before henry's phone rang. "Oh it's Edward, I wonder what's up… Hey Edward, What's up?"

" _Hey Henry, James… uh cheated on me, and I was wondering if i could stay at yours for a while, so I don't murder him."_

"Yes Of course, i'll set up the spare room."

" _Thank you Henry, I'll be there in a bit."_

Henry hung up and took a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked.

"James Cheated on Edward."

"Oh god, Why would he do that?"

"Knowing him, I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet."

"What makes you say that?"

"He beat up percy because he was drunk. In year nine. Remember? We met that night."

"Yea that's right. How could I forget?" She said as they walked back inside.

When they walked Belle accidentally slammed the door behind them. Henry Jumped.

"Agh!" he yelped.

"Sorry," She laughed.

"You know I'm jumpy!.. You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"No," She laughed, "I just don't know my own strength."  
Henry sighed and they continued to ready the house for Edward's Arrival.

Edward walked up the driveway to see percy in the front garden watering plants.

"Oh hey Edward, What're you doing here this early."

"Henry didn't tell you?"

"No, i've been outside all morning."

"James… He slept got drunk and slept with Molly." his voice was shaky.

"Oh…" Percy said.

"It's alright, I'll get there." Edward said before walking inside. "Hey guys I'm here." He said loudly as he walked into the kitchen. Before long a panicked Henry emerged.  
"Hi Edward. Before you ask, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you. As much as it hurts, I can see he is conflicted, so don't bash him too hard when you two go back to work."

"Will do. Follow me, I'll show you the spare room.

Percy was busy planting pot plants in the front garden when Belle came out. She looked kind of panicked.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Percy, I need your help." He could sense the panic in his voice.

"I have to tell Henry something, but I'm worried he'll freak out really bad and faint or something thinking that I think its a bad thing. But it isn't it's great, and I'm really happy about it but, I don't know how to bring it to him."

Percy looked at belle an turned his head. Then he had a eureka moment.

"...Are you pregnant?"

"Uh, yea… how did you figure it out?"

"Simple, You usually laugh when Henry faints." Percy said with a smile. He gave her a big hug, he was like a little brother to her too. She had helped him through a rough patch in his life. "Congrats." He said muffled in her sweater.

"Thanks Percy, but you still haven't helped me with my problem."

"Oh right. Just say its a good thing before you say it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, if he worries it's about him being a father, not the fact he got you pregnant."

Percy went back inside to finish landscaping the backyard. Belle Muttered to himself. "Boy this is going to be a rollercoaster."

When Henry came back from the supermarket he placed the shopping bags in the kitchen.

"I'm Home!" He said. He walked into the kitchen to see Percy and Belle both looking quite nervous while Edward sat on his phone.

"What's wrong? Did you break my favorite chair? Lose something?"

"No," Belle chuckled, "But I just have to stress to you that this is a good thing."

"..Ok, what is it?"

"Henry… I'm pregnant!"

He was blown back, not with fear but a mix of emotions: Happiness, Joy, Laughter, mixed with a bit of Fear.

He gave her a massive hug and started to cry.

"I'm so happy!" He cried.

Both Belle and Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Edward said equally surprised.

This was going to be a long road. Belle and Henry looked at eachother.

"I'm Glad." Belle said, wiping the tears away. "I Love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4: Henry's Party

**Hey Guys, This chapter is a crossover with nearly every other story, If you want to see different perspectives then feel free. However some have more 'lore' reveal than others, so if it isnt explained then if will be fleshed out in detain in the next chapter of that story. Peace out, hope you enjoy, im so tired...**

* * *

It had been a week since Henry had found out about their pregnancy and they had an idea, they wanted to have a big party and tell everyone the news at the same time. So Henry gave everyone a date and time to meet at the bar. The Invite simply said. " _Hey Everyone, We're having a big party at the Railyard at 1 o'clock on saturday. Hope you all can come we have something to share. Bring Partners and close friends. See you there."_

The day had come and Henry walked to the bar to begin setting up. Before long Gordon also arrived with Rebecca.

"Hey! You're early, i only just started setting up."

"We know, that's why we're here."

Rebecca helped hang the bunting and other decorations as Gordon restocked the bar.

"We're going to perform a bit if you don't mind."

"No that's great, I hadn't thought about it... So I see you two are a thing now."

"Yep, you can stop teasing."

"Oh no, the teasing has just started."

"Oh…" Gordon grunted. Henry just laughed. "Where's Belle?"

"Grabbing the catering. She'll be here soon."

"So what's the big news you mentioned?"

"I'll say once everyone gets here."

Before long more people did start showing up. The whole team was here. Including James and Edward. This might get awkward.

When they thought everyone was there they made their announcement.

"Hey Everyone!" Belle started.

"We're so glad that you could come today. And we thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

"But you're likely wondering what our news is. So we thought we'd tell you all at once."

"Were having a child!" They said together. Everyone was overwhelmed with joy. The room filled with applause and cheering.

"Thank you Guys! Enjoy yourselves."

They then went to mingle and were assaulted with hugs. First one to come up was Gordon. Who was overwhelmed.

"Come here buddy. Congrats man." He said as he squeezed him.

"I dont think i've ever seen you so worked up."

"Yea, well blame yourself."

Henry continued to mingle until he ran into Scott. Who graciously decided to show up.

"Congratulations Henry." he said. "You managed to make Gordon cry of joy, that's a sight to see."

They both laughed before scott clarified himself.

"But seriously, congrats on the baby."

'Thank you, Thanks for coming. I didn't think you would show."

"You said to stay in touch, remember?"

"And i'm glad you did."

"Yea I'm trying to fix the family relationship slowly. And you've helped me get in the door. So I owe you. As a gift, I'll pay to set up your nursery."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I don't need the money, i'd just buy another sports car and make it back within a month. You could use it. And it's my way of saying thanks."  
"Well I can't thank you enough Scott." Henry said extending a hand.

"Anytime." he said shaking it. "If you'll excuse me, there's someone I have to talk to."

Belle walked over to Toby and Mavis and talked to them.

"Congratulations!" Toby said.

"I envy you watching Henry go through parental panic though."

"Haha! Oh well I have percy to watch over him."

"Somebody say my name?" Percy said as he walked over with Whiff.

"Hey Percy, Excited to be an uncle?" Toby asked.

"It's definitely going to be weird."

"Oh by the way this is my friend Whiff."

"Hi Belle Nice to Meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too Whiff. Is that really your name?"

"Yea, it's a long story."

As all the guests went home that night, belle and Henry sat in the now empty place.

"So Scott said he's going to pay for the nursery."

"No way!"

"Yea i know. But that's going to make things a lot easier.

"Yes definitely. What made him do that?"  
"Part Apology for ditching us back in the day, Part thanks for helping him fix his relationship with Gordon."

"Well this is going to be an exciting year." Belle muttered.

"Yes it it." Henry sighed nervously.

* * *

 **Hey! If you guys want a timeline for my series, including some of the backstory and 'season 1' info, you can find it here: drawings/d/1q-_a6K7zOX5CNQFFxjUYC4mhLLkogQnvQXWKrLUjB3o/edit?usp=sharing**

 **Anyways, Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Visions of the Past

_Gordon and Henry sat downstairs playing some classic arcade games on their Tv. As they were playing they heard a stampede of footsteps coming their way._

" _My Turn Gordon!" Thomas squealed._

" _Pah." Gordon said. "You still have 10 minutes."_

 _Henry happily handed over the controller to percy. "You said that half an hour ago." Henry stated._

" _Oh…" Gordon grunted. He gave up the controller to thomas who was overly excited. "Where's Caitlin when we need her?"_

" _Hey! No girls policy, remember?" Henry said._

" _Ha, I guess you're-"_

 _They were interrupted by a loud sound that made them all jump, followed by another smaller thud._

" _William? Are you alright?" Henry's mother yelled from far away._

 _The four children were scared so they ventured towards the stairs to see what the matter was. Just as they got to the stairs they heard a blood curdling scream from Henry's mother._

 _Henry ran up the stairs, he saw his mother standing in the doorway to his father's office covering her mouth. Before he could run in his mother grabbed him. While he didnt see his father's corpse he saw the blood and brain matter splattered across the wall. His father's desk blocked the view of his body, but just out the side, Henry could see a limp hand, with a revolver resting in the palm._

" _DAD!?"_

 _The hand did not move._

 _This day would change him for the rest of his life._

Henry was curled up in a ball, Metaphorically and Physically holding himself together. It was the middle of the night, but that was not on his mind. All he could think about were things that haunted him. Ghosts, Phantoms, and most importantly, His Father. His mind raced as his eyes darted around the room. He continued to feel like his heart was being squeezed by a hand, and his stomach in a never ending plummet.

He tried to stand. It was shaky, but he made slow progress towards the door. As he opened it he saw a figure at the end of the halway. A Pale man with a familiar face. The man began to walk towards him slowly, yet he did not make a sound. Henry was frozen stiff. He knew this man, yet he could not pin who it was immediately. When the man was about three meters distance from Henry he took a revolver and placed it under his own chin. It dawned on Henry who the man was. There was no sound, but there was blood splatter. Finally Henry dropped to his knees with a thud and began to wail.

Everyone in the house snapped awake at the sound. Belle sat up to see Henry on his knees in the doorway crying.  
"Henry? What's wrong?" She said panicked. She rushed to him. He didn't move from his position, nor did he say a word. She placed an arm around him. Although she was completely panicked herself she put on a brave face to try and comfort him. Soon percy and Edward came running down the halway.

"What's Wrong?" Edward Asked Frantically.

"I don't know, I woke and found him like this." She said. "Has he ever been like this Percy?"

"Not For a long time. I thought he was better, but apparently not."

They Helped him into bed and Belle sat with him while Edward made a midnight snack. Eventually Henry Cried himself to sleep, and Belle felt comfortable getting up and talking to Percy.

They sat at the kitchen table and ate oreos while drinking tea.

"Do you know what that was Percy?" Edward Asked.  
"I Can assume." He said Sadly.

"What was it?" Belle asked, holding his shoulder for support.

"After Dad Passed he was mentally broken, and he saw ghosts, heard voices. Eventually he was scared of anything."

"Is he going to be alright?" Belle asked. She was Worried.

"Probably, He might need a visit to the doctor again, But with time it tends to fade."

"We'll help him through it." Edward said, though you could just see the worry in his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Haunted House

Henry Walked into the Kitchen. He knew that things weren't going so well for him, he had seen his father a few days ago, and was already feeling miserable. He hadn't slept properly since, and he knew it was worrying Belle. He knew he had to make a call.

"Hey Henry! If it's about the vicarstown idea, I'm just working on it now."  
The line was quiet, followed by a quiet. "No."

It was henry, but he sounded weak.  
"Are you alright Henry."

"No, Dad's back."

Gordon's concern grew. "Henry, your dad isn't coming back."  
"But I saw him. He's Haunting me."

"Henry, we've talked about this, there's no such thing as ghosts."  
"I Know what I saw Gordon. Don't quit on me now."

Gordon had not heard henry sound this desperate and broken for years.

"Alright, how about I stay over a few nights, just like we used to."

"O.. Okay. See you soon."

"See you soon bud."

Henry closed put the phone down, He was internally broken. Hopefully Gordon could lighten things up a bit.

They Had fun. Percy had gone out on a date, but Him, Edward, Gordon and Belle played a few games, laughed and watched a movie. Later on after dinner Gordon washed up the dishes. Henry walked into the kitchen he had a plan. Well i don't think you could call it a plan, more of a refusal. He walked over to the Coffee Maker and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Gordon Asked.

"Coffee." Henry replied.

"It's ten o'clock, you never sleep if you have coffee now."

"I can't sleep." Henry said, the panic beginning to show.

"You have to sleep Henry."  
"I dont want too."

"Remember what the doctor said back in the day, you need sleep or it will get worse."

"I can't end up like him, I have to face my fears."  
"You'll end up like him if you live off coffee." Gordon said. He gently placed his hands on his friends shoulders. "Here, how about I sleep in your room, just like we used to."

Henry didn't say anything but he nodded and went to grab the pillows.

As they set up for the night, Belle brought up Warm milk, to try and ease him into sleep. She was worried sick internally, but she knew that if she kept a brave face things would fix themselves faster. Henry rolled up into the covers. He looked belle in the face, a sad look appearing.

"I'm Scared Belle." He whimpered.

"It's alright, We're here, We won't let him come anywhere close."

Henry Looked at her, and then to Gordon who tried to give him a comforting smile. Eventually he rolled over and began to snore lightly, a sign he had fallen asleep. Both Gordon and Belle breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long has he been like this?" Gordon asked.

"I noticed him acting strange a few days ago, I just thought it was the prospect of fatherhood sinking in for him, but this… This is something else entirely." She said. "Percy said this happened before."

"It did. He would barely remember, but I do." he said. Belle gave him a look to continue, and so he did. "When Henry Lost his father, he broke. Bad. I'm talking Crying during class, uncontrollable fears of everything. The rain fear I told you about was part of that. But he also thought he could see ghosts. Especially his Father's."

"How long did it last?"  
"The Ghost thing, a few weeks maybe… Doctor fixed that one pretty quick, but him being super paranoid took a few years. I don't think he ever quite went back to being normal." Gordon stopped talking, Belle soaked in the information, but gordons focus shifted. "What about you, Are you alright?"  
"I'll be fine." She said.

"Are you sure? I'm more worried for you than him at the moment."

"What, Why?"

"If you crack, everything will fall apart… You're an expecting mother, being worried sick is the last thing you need right now."

"I Know, but it's what i signed up for, dealing with this hunk of junk." She joked. Gordon smilled.

"Well we should sleep as well."

"Couldn't agree more."

Belle Woke to someone shouting. "Who's there?" It Shouted.

She got up, and noticed Gordon had gotten up and the door was wide open. She looked over at her Fiance to see he was still fast asleep. She then began to hear glamering of pots and pans coming from down stairs. She got up and slowly walked down the stairs. "Gordon?"

When she reached the bottom she saw gordon, but in front of him was another man, dressed in full black, and they were exchanging blows. "What the hell?!"

As the man in black turned around to face Belle, Gordon threw a massive punch to the back pushing him towards Belle. Before he could get his bearings she kicked him back towards Gordon. With one move, He picked up the man by the back over his head and slammed him into the ground.

"I'll call the cops." Belle said as she went to the phone.

Eventually the Police Arrived and took the man away. They Gave their statements and eventually went back to bed. When they both got up to the bedroom they say Henry still fast Asleep and smiled to themselves, Live had gotten easier.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, I hope you're enjoying the _"Henry's Breakdown"_ Arc. Will wrap up soon, and then im thinking of having some more "Brotherly" Chapters between Henry and Percy. So cant wait for that. Hope you Enjoyed, See you soon!**


	7. Beach Holiday: Section 1: Packing

"Where on earth did you get this?" Henry asked.

"I rented it."

The two men sat looking at the large minibus that would take them around their destination.  
"And the house is scotts?"

"Yea,"

"Why the hell does he have a 6 bedroom house he doesnt use."

"Because he's a millionaire he can do what he wants."

"True… Since you're driving did you want a coffee before everyone gets here?" Henry asked.  
"Yea sure." Gordon replied.

Later as everyone started to emerge Henry was bringing his bags down to the bus. He saw Percy and Whiff had finally arrived, the last of the bunch. As he put his gear on the bus he overhead Gordon.

"Oh Whiff, I don't know if there will be an extra bed for you, but we can put some stuff on a couch for you."

"He won't need an extra bed." Henry explained.

Gordon looked at Henry in confusion, but once he saw his smug face it hit him.

"Ah… Righto then." He said with a wink.

Henry then turned to see Belle walking down to the bus with a hand on her stomach.  
"Are you alright?" Henry said overly panicked.

"Yes Henry, I'm just a little queasy," She said caressing his cheek, "And before you fret I brought a barf bag."

They got in the bus and stepped in, front seat so to speak. Gordon was driving with Rebecca next to him. Belle sat back and took a deep breath.


	8. SEASON 3: Where to find it

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **I'm not dead. And i Have good and bad news.**

 **Make sure you read both!** _(Don't want you getting the wrong idea)_

 **The BAD news is:**

This and all of my other stories are going to 'drop off' here, I'm sorry if you guys were enjoying the beach holiday arc, but i dont like it and i cant bring myself to finish it. And i dont want you guys to have some really shitty ending. Better no end in my opinion.

 **The GOOD new is:**

I'm about to start Season 3 of my Thomas Storyline. However these are all going to be in one story rather than split into five.

Why's that?

It's a nightmare to write, I love the different accounts of things, but i have 8 unfinished documents, with vastly different amount of chapters.

But good thing is now you will get:

\- Longer Chapters with more characters in.

\- Involve New chatacter's I havent introduced yet.

\- Have a slightly better upload rate, As i can write about the characters and story I want. (Once a Month...Mabye...Dont hold me to it)

However I have to be honest... I've been writing heaps of other content. A potential screenplay for my schools next production, My Novel. And Y11 Homework and exams. And the fact that, While your support by reading the chapters and reviewing is great. I love all it =). My "First season" if you will is still a picking point that people use against me, and motevation to write theses stories is kind of slipping.

However i want to make you all happy, and i enjoy fleshing out this universe.

 **Thanks for reading all of this.**

 **You can find the new Season Here:** _s/13361631/1/The-Steam-Team-Tales-Season-3_

 **Thank you and happy reading =)**


End file.
